


In the End It's Him and I

by bambooleaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daichi majors in economics but idk why, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read Oops, mentions of River Monsters (tv show), online school hurts me, suga and daichi are doing their best, tea as a destressor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambooleaf/pseuds/bambooleaf
Summary: It had been an hour and forty seven minutes since Daichi had started on his essay. Forty eight minutes now, he corrected himself after glancing at the time in the bottom right hand corner of the screen, then raised his eyes back to the blinking cursor. After a midterm at 8am, seven pages of notes, and two projects-- all while he sat at his desk in his room-- Daichi had been staring blankly at his empty screen, trying to muster the energy to formulate at least a first paragraph.(Or: Online schooling sucks, Daichi's stressed, but Suga always knows how to help)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	In the End It's Him and I

It had been an hour and forty seven minutes since Daichi had started on his essay. Forty eight minutes now, he corrected himself after glancing at the time in the bottom right hand corner of the screen, then raised his eyes back to the blinking cursor. After a midterm at 8am, seven pages of notes, and two projects-- all while he sat at his desk in his room-- Daichi had been staring blankly at his empty screen, trying to muster the energy to formulate at least a first paragraph. He missed walking to class, seeing his professors in person, and the ease of making friends by simply turning to those who sat next to him in lectures. Online schooling was a drag. 

Daichi reached across his desk and picked up the mug of tea that he had made when he started on his essay. Taking a sip of his green tea, even though it had gone cold, gave him something other than an empty Word document to focus on. He closed his eyes for a moment, contemplating whether or not he actually needed to write the essay, the rim of the mug still pressed to his lips, before setting his tea back down and making up his mind to focus.

Taking a deep breath, Daichi straightened his shoulders and pushed his chair closer to his desk. He typed “The Effects of Inflation on a Recessive Economy” before hesitating again. When had they learned this? Had he been paying attention during this lecture, or had he been scrolling on social media? Daichi brought his thumb to his mouth, chewing on the nail nervously while trying to recall what they’d gone over in class. Majoring in economics was definitely not his best decision.

“Daichi.” A tentative voice jerked him from his thoughts. Daichi turned, spinning in his chair, to see Suga standing in his doorway, his head tilted and his eyebrows scrunched as if he was confused. Daichi couldn’t help the warm flutter in his chest at the sight.

“Hey,” Daichi replied softly, pushing his chair away from his desk and already putting his essay on the backburner to pay attention to his boyfriend. 

“Are you okay? You’ve been in here all day,” Suga took a step towards him, bringing his sweater tighter around himself and blinking at Daichi with concern in his warm brown eyes.

“I’m fine it’s just…” Daichi closed the distance between them, folding Suga in his arms and tucking Suga’s head beneath his chin. Suga smelled of thyme and although he usually ran cold, he was warm today, and Daichi imagined he had buried himself in blankets all day to retain that heat. 

“Just?” Suga prompted, wrapping his arms around Dachi in return. Daichi closed his eyes, relishing the contact after a full day of academics. Suga’s hugs were always a good cure to his stress.

“Online school is the worst.” Daichi stated, then moved his head so he could bury his face in the crook of Suga’s neck. 

“Well, that’s for sure,” Suga huffed out a laugh, then disentangled himself from Daichi’s embrace and made his way to his bed, sitting on the edge of it gingerly.

“When’s that due?” Suga tilted his head towards Daichi’s laptop. Daichi groaned, flopping himself in bed and squirming until he was comfortable, making upside down eye contact with Suga.

“Tomorrow morning,” he sighed. Suga wrinkled his nose with distaste and reached out to run his fingers through Daichi’s close-cropped hair. Daichi caught his wrist and gave it a tug, pulling Suga down to lay next to him.

“Tell you what,” Suga started, “Why don’t we make some tea, take a fifteen minute break, and then if you finish that essay by eight we can have a movie night.”

“Yeah?” Daichi asked, intertwining their fingers.

“Yeah.” Suga repeated, then sat up and looked down at Daichi. Daichi let himself be maneuvered into a sitting position, then pulled off of the bed and onto his feet.

“I have tea though,” he informed Suga, revealing the mug of cold green tea on his desk. Suga picked up the mug and peered in it, his lips turning down in disapproval. 

“A half-empty mug of cold tea isn’t going to help you with anything,” Suga retaliated, then exited the room, leaving Daichi to follow him. Daichi couldn’t help but smile despite his exhaustion-- Suga always knew how to motivate him when he was having a burn out day.

“What about you?” Daichi asked, watching Suga dump the cold tea into the sink and rinse the mug.

“What about me?” Suga repeated, placing it on the drying rack and then turning to fill their kettle with water to boil. It was an older kettle, one Suga’s mom had gifted them when they moved in together. Although Daichi offered to buy an electric, Suga had refused, saying he preferred to do it the old-fashioned way.

“I know you had a midterm earlier today, how did that go?” Daichi leaned against the counter. Suga fiddled with the heat, turning on the stove and then placing the kettle on it before turning to face Daichi.

“It went okay, I think. It definitely could have gone worse.” Suga gave him a smile, his eyes crinkling. “But it was my last one, so I’m not complaining.” 

“I’m sure you did amazing,” Daichi pushed himself off the counter and opened the cupboard to pull out two tea boxes. “White or oolong?” 

“White is fine with me,” Suga replied, swiping the box from his grasp and watching as Daichi put the oolong tea back.

“You know, Kageyama and Hinata have been texting in the groupchat though. I think they were trying to convince Tsukishima to help them study,” Suga changed the subject, pulling two tea bags from the box.

“Let me guess, Tsukishima said no?” Daichi took the box back from Suga to put it away. He’d had the groupchat muted all day in an attempt to keep himself from being distracted. Of course, his silent phone did nothing to stop him from his procrastination tendencies.

“Yup,” Suga let out a laugh, his eyes crinkling at the corners in a way that made Daichi want to press his lips to them.

“They’re exactly the same as they were in high school,” Daichi reminisces. Suga hums in agreement and leans into Daichi, digging his chin into the brunet’s shoulder and exhaling warmly on his neck, sending shivers down Daichi’s spine. 

“I don’t think we’ve changed that much either,” Suga murmurs, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s waist.

“We eat a lot more microwaveable food,” Daichi offers, placing his hands over Suga’s and tilting his head so it’s leaning on Suga.

“I’m not sure that’s something we should be proud of though,” Suga replies. Daichi laughs, and finds that he can’t disagree. They’ve been so busy with their classes in the past few weeks that it was simpler to just pop something quick into the microwave instead of taking the time to prepare a whole meal. Half of the time, they didn’t even eat at the dinner table, they just curled up on the couch with their textbooks in their laps and their plates in their hands. 

The kettle whistles and Daichi pulls Suga’s hands to his mouth to give them a kiss before pulling away and pouring the water into two mugs, one chipped and purple and the other one reading “No. 1 Dad” with “Dad” crossed out and “Captain” written above it in red Sharpie. Every time Daichi used it he remembered how Tanaka and Noya had snickered when they’d handed it to him during the Christmas break of his third year, tackily wrapped. 

“Alright, I’m off to finish my essay.” Daichi wrapped his hands around his mug and turned back in the direction of his room. 

Suga looked up from trying to take a sip without scalding himself to chirp “Good luck!” before blowing gently on the tea and bringing it up to his mouth. Daichi smiled, then prepared himself to finish his essay before movie night.

\-----

He did it. Granted, it had taken him two and a half hours for four pages, which wasn’t breaking any records, but he hit submit at 7:48 and leaned back in his chair triumphantly, feeling his back pop as he did. There was something about submitting assignments that took a huge weight off of his shoulders. Daichi grinned, putting his laptop away and feeling his anticipation for a movie night grow.

“I’m done,” Daichi entered the living room and flopped onto the couch. Suga smiled at him and set aside the book he had propped up on his knees, pressing himself into Daichi’s side and enveloping his senses with his Suga smell and Suga softness. Daichi sighed in contentment.

“Okay, so we have three real options,” Suga picked up the remote, waving it in his enthusiasm. Daichi knew the ‘three real options’ were going to be the same three mindless things they watched when they needed a day off.

“Mamma Mia.” He began, confirming Daichi’s suspicions.

“Always a classic,” Daichi mused, as if he hadn’t seen it coming.

“River Monsters.”

“And we can play ‘how many episodes can we watch before one in the morning’.”

“The Great British Bake Off.”

“So you can get a baking kick and cover the kitchen in flour? Yeah, I don’t think so,” Daichi snatched the remote from Suga, ignoring the giggles in his ear, and clicked play on River Monsters. 

“If we’re watching River Monsters then you’re ordering the pizza,” Suga reminded him, and Daichi huffed, digging his fingers into Suga’s side to tickle his lighter haired partner and make him squeal. Daichi reached for his phone, dialing the pizza place where he and Suga routinely ordered. As he gave a detailed explanation of what he wanted on the pizza, Suga traced patterns on his thigh, an absent smile on his face and his eyes glued to the TV.

“Hey,” Suga said softly as he hung up. He pulled his eyes from the TV to make direct eye contact with Daichi.

“Hm?” Daichi set his phone down on the coffee table and intertwined their fingers at the cost of the patterns being drawn on his leg.

“Just wanted to say that I’m proud of you.” Suga brought one hand up to cup Daichi’s jaw. Daichi leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. “This semester hasn’t been easy for either of us.”

“What would I do without you?” the dark haired man muttered into the shared space between their faces. Suga was the brightest part of his day-- always giving him a word of encouragement, a steady smile, and occasionally, mischief that he couldn’t say no to. He couldn’t imagine how hollow he would feel without the constant smell of thyme, the baking experiments, and the dirty tea cups gathering in the sink.

“Probably have a much cleaner kitchen,” Suga joked with a smile, his warm brown eyes sparkling, but his other hand came up to grip the short hair at the back of Daichi’s head. 

“I’d rather have a dirty kitchen than be without you,” Daichi said seriously and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss, running his hands down his back to grip his waist.

“You’re such a sap,” Suga teased him, kissing the tip of his nose, then the corner of his mouth.

“You started it,” Daichi brought his hands up from Suga’s waist to place them on either side of his face, caressing the silver haired man’s cheeks with his thumbs. “How can I not be sappy when I have the best boyfriend?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m the one with the best boyfriend,” Suga argued, but his ears flushed red from the compliment. Daichi pulled him in for one more kiss before turning back to the TV.

“I’m not gonna argue with you about this when I know I’m right. It would be disrespectful to Jeremy Wade.” Daichi nodded towards the TV, referring to the host of River Monsters.

“Sorry Jeremy,” Suga apologized mournfully before leaning over to lay in Daichi’s lap. Daichi relaxed under the warmth across his thighs and threaded his fingers in Suga’s hair, then leaned down and bit Suga’s ear to mess with him. Suga squirmed in his lap, elbowing him in the stomach in the process, then dissolved into laughter at Daichi’s pained face.

Jeremy, Suga, and pizza on the way: the perfect remedy to any and all midterm stress.


End file.
